


【兰森&斯考特】 Be Aggressive   (pwp 两发完 ）

by thisisZeze



Category: Knives Out (2019), The Last Full Measure (2019), 利刃出鞘, 最后一搏
Genre: M/M, heyyoletsgo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisZeze/pseuds/thisisZeze
Summary: 如tag桃总的 紧 身 毛 衣 真的欲（走包老师你去搞他！zeze激情自嗨违规驾驶
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Scott Huffman
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

zeze激情自嗨开车。《利刃出鞘》痞气桃 & 《最后一搏》调查员包，HE双黑。

亮剑桃 调查员包

Thrombey庄园，所有人都在等着结案。

大名鼎鼎的私家侦探，Scott Stan，站在Ransom Thrombey的家门口，他知道沉重而昂贵的红木门定然没有锁。

他就是知道，像知道门内那个男人正耐心地等待着他一般。

11月的秋风吹过，枯叶被卷挟上台阶，擦过Scott的黑色皮鞋。只穿着灰色西服的男人瑟缩，向周围投去视线。傍晚的天空未完全黑沉，更暗的是重重叠叠的树影，和起伏的山脉。面前偌大的房子也没有光，但Scott手中的信却时刻提醒着他，真相和那个男人。

Ransom在复印的血液分析单上，写了一行字，笔锋浮在纸上，却又像是要刺透木制纤维，扎进人的指尖：“I got the last piece. My house, tonight.”

Scott 把纸折好，塞回口袋，使力推门，迈步，关上。他知道这样太冒险，太莽撞，可他得得到最后那块拼图。他的甜甜圈必须完美无缺。

Ransom似乎格外钟情一落到地的玻璃窗，这些晶体提供了暗淡的光线，勾勒出椅子上男人魁梧的身影，直到他点燃烟。火星亮起，伴着缠缠缕缕的烟雾。“你来了。”

“我来了。”Scott向前走了几步，鞋底敲打着大理石地板，“或许您会帮我把灯打开？”

开关咔哒一向，Ransom身旁的台灯发出橙色的暖光，Scott瞪着男人明晰的脸。Ransom似笑非笑的表情让他有些不满，富家子弟的架子。Scott心想，不，不是富家子弟了，当他拿到最后一块拼图，找到玛尔塔，这个傲慢的臭小子就没法再在监狱里这么笑了。

“告诉我，现在。”

“我看你不是很急，过来。”Ransom把尼古丁喷到空中，嘴角还是勾着，目光闪动。

Scott没有动。

“我说，过来。”Ransom保持那个持烟的姿势，“你现在把我抓进局子，我不用几天就可以出来。你不如听我讲完，说不定......”Ransom又停下，深吸一口，“罪名可以让我在里边待几天。”

Scott心中一惊，却并未表现出分毫：“看来你已经知道了。”

Ransom不见对方动，于是自己站起来，步子一声一声敲在Scott心上。“我还知道你想要什么，非常，非常确定地知道。” Ransom把烟扔在Scott脚边，踩熄。

“那个塞满100美元的信封？我送的。” Ransom微微低下头，靠近明显紧张起来的侦探耳边，吐出了这么一句话。

“为什么？......你明知道我会把你送进监狱。”

“噢不，完全相反，我很希望你能把我抓住，也希望你享受这个破案过程。但我明显有更想要的东西，” Ransom一把握住侦探笔直而纤细的腰，将他往自己怀里按，另一只手钳住侦探的下巴，“你这么聪明，怎么会不知道呢？”

Scott挣扎着，Ransom的胸口比它看起来还要结实，手臂则完全圈住了他，正在一点点往下移动。“滚开！你他妈的把手放开！”

“你已经得到你的那份了，现在我不过是想取回属于我的那份。”

“我什么时候答应过你了？！把你他妈的脏手松开！”

“什么时候答应的？”Ransom强迫Scott与他对视，无辜地撇下嘴角，“从你刚刚推门的那一刻。不，从你跨进我祖父那该死的庄园的那一刻。”

Ransom扯着Scott，把他推倒在过分宽大和柔软的沙发上，骑在Scott身上，把他的双手在头顶锁好，一边急促地说话，一边拉下Scott的领带：“你以为你怎么进场的？像个所谓的‘私家侦探’？不，小荡妇，你是我用三万美金叫来的妓女。”Ransom用领带把Scott的手束紧，欣赏侦探被惹怒后水波荡漾的绿眼睛。

Scott徒劳地踢着腿，却被Ransom抓住了空隙，把他两条藏在西裤底下的鹿蹄腿分得极开，膝盖顶上了Scott的裤裆。几轮挣扎下来，Ransom未挪动半分，Scott倒是被撕开了白衬衫，裤子在膝盖处堆叠起来，好露出他白净的脚踝。Ransom俯身，叼住自己日思夜想的嘴唇，又是咬又是舔弄，把对方的唇瓣用舌尖揉的仿佛会被挤出汁水来。Ransom发现侦探搏斗的力气少了许多，忙着拼命喘气。

“原来你不会接吻啊。”

“哪有......一次弄这么久的.....”

“我还可以再久一点。”Ransom又那样痞气地坏笑，在侦探来不及阻止之前，吻上了侦探裸露在空气中的乳珠，细短的胡须刺激着胸肉。

Scott无声地尖叫，腰触电似的向上弯折，误打误撞地把胸口往Ransom嘴里送。

“不.....停下.....”Scott第一次觉得彻底失去对事情的掌控权，离求饶只差几步。

“我看你是爱死这个了。” Ransom含糊地说，“另一边要么？” 他故意停下，湖水般澈明的蓝色眸子对上Scott。Scott的腰兀自卷着。

“要么，宝贝?”

"恩......" Scott细声承认，自暴自弃地合拢眼帘。

“小荡妇。”Ransom嗤笑，“要就自己玩。”把Scott的手往那两颗通红肿胀的乳粒上按。

Ransom伸长了手在茶几下翻出润滑液，草草地抠出一块，便往Scott的后穴探去。

该死，他硬的要命却还不能一下操进去。

Ransom自己也不清楚为什么要这么照顾Scott的感受。

手指挤进去的一瞬间，Scott才是真正地出声尖叫。上半身扭动着，想逃开。Ransom不耐烦地把人翻了一圈，往Scott的臀上抽了一巴掌。不疼，但格外地响。

“你！.....” Scott恐慌地不知该说些什么。

Ransom沉着脸，不回答。往不断收缩的小穴里加上一根手指，把穴口撑开。还是不够，Ransom深入了几分，在前列腺的地方狠狠地按下去。

“呜......”Scott的腰塌下去，几乎贴在沙发垫上，祖母绿的眼睛积起的泪水终于滑落下去。

“怎么？有感觉了？”Ransom含住Scott敏感的耳垂，又是一巴掌拍在臀肉上，激起一小阵肉浪。Ransom变本加厉，一掌接一掌地打在Scott早已红实的臀部，直到Scott受不了地哭出声来，Ransom才停下，怜爱地吻上Scott颤抖的嘴唇，细细滑过每一寸。指尖若即若离地顺着脊背滑下，揉弄腰际与臀部的交界处，引起身下人更剧烈的颤抖。

”宝贝, 准备好了？”

Scott被突如其来的温柔润泽得脑袋发空，一时间没有反应。

Ransom用力掰开发热的臀瓣，凝视着Scott底下开开合合的小嘴吃住自己鸡蛋大小的头部，然后使劲送进大半，被紧实的内壁绞得闷哼一声，又是一掌，呵斥道：“放松一点，别一上来就夹我！”

Scott早就在Ransom进来的一瞬间双眼翻白，快感伴随着痛感直击头顶，射出的精液喷上了他的腹肌，摩擦下抹开，浸入。Scott缓过来后，只能半无意识地呜咽：“嗯.....我没有啊....慢一点....”

“还说没有，这么紧。是你第一次被操屁股，不是吗？调查员先生？”

“闭嘴....”

Ransom摆腰，这一次不知顶到了什么地方，Scott发出一声浪荡至极的尖叫，两个人都随之一愣，Scott哭得更厉害了，把头埋进了沙发里。

Ransom动作都慢了一拍，退到穴口，把Scott翻了个面，将他遮住脸的双手按回头顶，浅浅地顶弄起来：“宝贝，再叫一声。”

“不......呜....都怪你....啊啊别顶那里！” Ransom提握住Scott细弱的白皙脚踝，疯狂地操动起来，逼得Scott一次次蜷起腰，大声哭喊。Ransom上下撸动Scott的柱体，感受到身下人的紧绷，却又坏心眼地堵住了正渗出白浊的小口。

“调查员先生，不如给你的玛尔塔打个电话吧，我想她正要去Thrombey庄园认罪了。”

Ransom找出Scott的手机，不出果然，玛尔塔打了4次电话。Ransom并未停下动作，回拨，将手机举到Scott耳边。

“你好？Mr, Stan...”女孩惊慌的声音传来，“Mr. Stan，这一切必须停止了，我....我现在就去告诉他们真相....” 哭泣声，轮胎碾在粗糙水泥地面的摩擦声。

选吧。Scott透过泪光，看见Ransom夸张地无声地说。

“不....玛尔塔，等一下...”

"啊....好的...." 抽噎，抽噎，“调查员先生，你还好吗？”

“很好....我只是在....啊，想怎么做....”

Ransom把手机贴紧沙发垫。

“我的小荡妇, 选一个。是选所谓正义，救那个女孩....”

Ransom把鼻尖靠上Scott的脸颊，指尖在铃口小幅度地绕着圈，九浅一深地向滚烫内壁上的小突起顶着，轻声说：“还是戴着钻石项圈，屁股上纹着我的名字，那些你切实的想要的? ”

TBC. 


	2. Be Aggressive 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ransom发动了车子，车灯照亮了前方的柏油路，不必月光明多少。

桃：“还是戴着钻石项圈，屁股上纹着我的名字，那些你切实的想要的？”

Scott眨去翡翠眸子里的眼泪，手还被他新买的灰色领带束着，只好任那些晶莹的泪珠滚到脸颊上，再滚进Ransom薄凉的唇间。  
Ransom帮他解开那条该死的领带。

“玛尔塔...”Scott终于稳住声音里的颤抖，“听我说，好女孩...”  
“我在，先生。” 巴西女孩抽泣道。  
“弗林醒了以后...让医院的人，直接把她送到，大宅...然后，啊，你再过去。”  
“弗林已经脱离危险了？”玛尔塔几乎有些高兴地问。  
“我想是的。还有...嗯 玛尔塔...”  
“先生？”  
“你是一个勇敢的好女孩...按照我说的做，好吗？”  
“好的先生...我...我很抱歉...这一切...”

Ransom掐断了电话，把手机用力摔向地板。  
“这么快就决定了吗？小宝贝...看来高定西服也盖不住你骨子里对男人鸡巴的渴望。”

Scott把他被Ransom折磨得血红的嘴唇一勾，双手拥住了Ransom的头，凑到男人耳边说：“只怕你满足不了我...啊啊啊啊”  
Ransom突然冲刺，每次退出都带出一圈穴肉，再尽数挤回已经无法再鼓开的穴口，与Scott的臀肉紧紧贴合。

Scott觉得自己的内脏都被顶的上挪了几分，小腹里像是有烙热的铁棍在耸动。

Ransom看着身下说不出话的男人，强忍笑意：“这样够了吗？”  
“啊....不行......”  
“那就是还不够了。” Ransom托起Scott，让被操到神志不清的男人坐在他腿上，重力作用下，阴茎捅到了一个难以置信的深度。Scott迷迷糊糊地呻吟着，一只手抚上因为抽插而不断鼓起的小腹。

快感堆积到一定程度，便与痛苦无异。

Ransom掐住Scott柔软的腰侧，把男人使劲往自己的粗长上钉，狠狠碾过那个小小的凸起。Scott再一次射了出来，本能地向后扬起脖颈，腰肢扭动着，想要从灭顶般的快感中逃离。Ransom并没有停下来，而是像被蓦然缩紧的穴肉惹怒了，疯狂地挺动，贯穿眼睛都翻到后面去了的Scott，嘴上也不停歇：“怎么？又被我操射了？下次要把你前面锁住，让你像个真正的婊子一样高潮。” Ransom伸手拧住Scott的天鹅颈，“就用你这只会吸男人的屁股高潮。”

“操你妈的...”Scott还在不适期，整个人敏感得要命，又被窒息感削去了其他感觉。

只有身下的快感被无限放大。

“不愧是我的婊子，还有时间说脏话。”Ransom把Scott背朝下压回沙发，“马上我就灌满你，免得你又说吃不饱。”

事后，没有一个人提出来要去清洗，两个人只是坐在卧室里king size的床上，一支支地抽烟。白色的精液从Scott合不拢的小口中流淌出，粘腻了他的大腿根，和Ransom不老实的手。

“我在好奇，你为什么要让弗林也到老宅去？”  
Ransom把白浊抹到Scott的小腹上，在烟雾缭绕里问。  
“我一开始就注意到了，”Scott显出了调查员的样子，“依你的风格，直接把弗林杀死，冷冰冰的尸体更有，冲击力。” Scott用香烟在空中划了一个无形的圈，“但你留下了她的命。”  
“继续说。”Ransom侧过脸，居高临下地看着疲累地靠在自己怀里的男人，和他蝶翼般细密的睫毛。  
“这就说明，弗林对你有意义。有利用价值。也说明无论我帮那个女孩什么，你都有办法让她认罪。比死人更可怕的就是看着她活过来，带着你的秘密一起活过来。”  
“操，”Ransom深吸一口，“你还不错。”  
“我不靠屁股也值得上那三万美元。”  
“那加上这个小屁股呢？” Ransom调笑着对那对浑圆紧实的臀肉扇了一掌。  
“这可就贵了。” Scott撒娇，钻进男人的怀里，抬起头来，盯着Ransom棱角分明的下巴和唇瓣，“但首先，我想知道你和弗林究竟什么关系？”  
“她吗？” Ransom转动香烟，“她说的是因为她爱我。”  
“女人总是这样，出卖自己的骄傲再美其名曰为爱。” Ransom轻笑，把烟塞回嘴里。从床头柜的抽屉里翻出一个小盒子。

“打开。”  
Scott翻开黑色的盒盖。一条绿宝石项链躺在黑色的天鹅绒上，折射着剔透的光。“配我的眼睛？”  
“聪明，小宝贝。”  
“但我想要钻石的。”  
“那要看你自己了？付出才有回报。”  
Scott翻身坐在Ransom身上，把项链戴好，宝石冰冷地贴在他胸口上方。他难耐地用还湿着的穴口蹭过那根才将他送上欲望顶峰的巨物。  
“这次自己动。” Ransom 慢条斯理地靠在枕头上，欣赏绿眼睛的美人咬着嘴唇，脸上却挂着一副不在乎的神情，用手指分开自己的穴口，对准挺立的肉棒，缓缓地坐了下去.... 

玛尔塔光是听见虚弱的坐在椅子里的弗林说出：“I know u did it ”便精神崩溃了。“承认”  
了所有“罪责”，大哭着坐进警车，留下非法移居的母亲和年幼的妹妹。  
至于Thrombey一家子，听见Ransom Drysdale继承所有财产时，则是震惊得仿佛知道世界末日就要掉在自己头上。

黑棋轻飘飘地把白棋击倒在一旁。

Ransom坐在那辆宝马的驾驶座，别扭地转过魁梧的身子，帮Scott系好安全带。后者正忙着一口口地抽赛伦淡烟，污染车内灼热的空气。Scott是略略侧着身子做的，因为他的后腰才纹了Ransom的名字，从一样锋利的笔锋里便可轻易辨认出，现今最富有的男人之一的字迹。

“去哪里？”Scott把烟雾喷到Ransom脸上，勾起嘴角。  
Ransom也不恼，只是痞笑着看着面前被自己惯嚣张的男人，在他额头上落下一个吻：“去未来，小宝贝。”

Ransom发动了车子，车灯照亮了前方的柏油路，不比月光明多少。但他仍觉得自己像阿波罗驾着太阳战车，急驶在海边的车道上。

因为那危险好斗的维纳斯此刻就臣服地坐在自己身侧。

Fin. 

Aggressive: An aggressive person or animal has a quality of anger and determination that makes them ready to attack other.


End file.
